Saving Private Kaidoh
by verbal acuity
Summary: General crack - Kaidoh is appointed by his own team and Oshitari to babysit Mukahi Gakuto. Things don't go so well - oneshot. sort-of challenge fic.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Prince of Tennis. Only this...story. xD

**Author's Note: **This was created out of pure crack. rayray2314 and I played a game. Each of us had to pick five Prince of Tennis characters...and I'd name my first one, and she'd name hers. And it became a challenge fic thing...and one of the 'pairings' ended up being Kaidoh and Gakuto. Enough said. She should be writing hers soon...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Saving Private Kaidoh.**

"Fssssshhhhhuuuu…" Kaidoh hissed, glaring daggers at the hyper redhead right across from him. Why did he have to be the one to baby-sit him? Anyone else from Seishun Gakuen could have been, but no. They all ran at the thought of it. Mukahi Gakuto. He was so damn annoying. 

"BUT YUUUUUSHIIIIIIIII…" The whiny voice could be heard from across the clubhouse as he cried. This was the second time in twenty minutes that he broke down crying… "YUUUUUUSHIIIII, I LOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUU…"

"…"

Hissing once again, Kaidoh made his way across the room and grabbed Gakuto by the collar of his shirt. "Shut. Up. You little annoying brat. I don't want to hear it," he stated, his cold mamushi-like eyes glaring down the smaller of the two. "If you want to survive a whole day with me, you will stop whining about that damn tensai."

… But sadly, that only made things worse.

"I…I…" Gakuto started, but immediately froze, tears streaming down his face at high speed. The snake-boy darted across the room as fast as possible and covered his ears, awaiting the inevitable.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, hands gripping the arms of the chair so tight his knuckles turned white.

* * *

"Ahhh…I wonder how Kaidoh's doing with that Hyoutei brat…" The cheerful, proud voice of one Momoshiro Takeshi rung loud as he sat with the rest of his team, minus Kaidoh, of course. He was quite proud of his work. He had made sure that the mamushi was so dumbfounded that he was the last to say "Not it!" to Oshitari's request. _No one _wanted to baby-sit Mukahi Gakuto…especially not Oshitari Yuushi.

"You know, Momo-chan…that wasn't very nice…" Came the quiet voice of Taka-san as he eyed the second year.

"Taka-san…would _you _rather watch him? Honestly?"

Kawamura's eyes got that determined look and he clenched his fists. "No. BURNING!"

Tezuka, from his seat across the room, glared, pushing his glasses back up. "Just because we're without Kaidoh today, doesn't mean you can all just slack off…get to practice."

With that, the buchou walked out of the room, leaving the others to their own devices, besides Oishi who silently followed him.

"OH, WE DON'T WANT TOOOO…"

But their complaints were never heard.

* * *

"Atobe…what are you doing?" 

"…"

Without warning, boxes were thrown across the room, the buchou's head looking around frantically.

"… Atobe," the name was repeated.

"What, Oshitari?" He finally replied, eyeing the Hyoutei tensai before he resumed his throwing of boxes.

"What are you doing? You're making a mess."

Finally ceasing his activity, Atobe turned around and snapped his fingers elegantly. "Ore-sama is looking for Mukahi, of course!"

"…"

Oshitari coughed, pushing up his glasses almost nervously. But Oshitari Yuushi was never nervous. Oh no, never.

"I, uh…I heard he…went home for the day," he lied, averting his gaze from the crushed boxes.

"…"

"…"

Atobe turned around and faced the tensai, a determined look upon his face. "But…Ore-sama needs him to be here. … Why is he not here?" He tilted his head, eyeing the blue-haired one.

"I don't know…why do you need him?"

The buchou grinned, snapping his elegant fingers once again. "Sakaki-sensei wishes to dance!" He said proudly, smiling his 'Be awed by me' smile. "But Ore-sama does not wish to dance…"

Yuushi's eye twitched violently and, without further wording, he walked out, leaving his flawless buchou to continue his useless hunt for the redheaded acrobat…

* * *

"…………………" 

'_I have to…get out of here…'_ Kaidoh thought, scurrying on his hands and knees towards the closest door. Mukahi had gone on an 'I want Yuushi!' rampage and tore apart the clubhouse. And unfortunately, he had manage to unintentionally barricade the door…leaving Kaidoh, unprotected, in the room.

The only way to describe Gakuto…was _Godzilla_.

"…"

"YUUUUUSHIIIIII!"

'_I'm so gonna die here…without the chance of even getting back at Momoshiro…' _

Well…at least it was better to die violently than it was to just…die in vain.

By now, his Seigaku tennis uniform was basically destroyed, his trademark bandanna lost in the debris of Godzilla's attack.

But soon after his long trek to the barricaded door, the said door slammed itself open and in walked Oshitari Yuushi, the one of whom Godzilla was rampaging for.

"…"

'_Thank the fu—'_ He eyed the now calming Gakuto as he immediately crashed into Oshitari's arms, slamming him to the ground.

"YUUUUUSHIIIIIIII…" The smaller one cried, arms wrapping around his partner's neck, clinging tight. "I LOOOOOVEEEEE YOUUUUU…"

Sighing, Yuushi shook his head and nodded to Kaidoh before hoisting the acrobat into his arms and carrying him back to Hyoutei for his 'Dance Lessons.'

"…"

Letting out a sigh of his own, the mamushi got up and walked out of the clubhouse and went in search of the rest of his team.

No more babysitting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tell me what you think about the pure crack. XD I still have other stories to work on, too... DON'T KILL ME. xO 


End file.
